mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Shamrock vs. Kiyoshi Tamura
The two men fought to a draw. The Fight The first round began. Tamura landed an inside kick and ate a right. Shamrock stuffed a single. They're barefisted, it's Pancrase. Tamura blocked a high kick and Shamrock slipped. Tamura got a double, Shamrock worked a guillotine. He let it go. Tamura passed to side control. He slapped the body repeatedly, over and over. 'He's gonna go to a kneebar.' Tamura had a kimura. He lost it. Shamrock regained guard. Tamura slapped the body repeatedly. Shamrock rolled for a kneebar. The ref called a rope break. They continued onwards. Shamrock blocked a hard high kick. Tamura landed a leg kick. Shamrock checked an inside kick and blocked a high kick. Tamura landed a right hand. Tamura blocked a high kick and had the back on the ground in a scramble. Shamrock rolled for an arm. Tamura ended up in side and mounted. Shamrock regained half-guard nicely. Five minutes gone by. Shamrock regained guard. Tamura passed to half-guard and then side control. He had a headlock from the top there. Shamrock regained guard. Tamura landed a pair of rights to the body. He passed to side control. Shamrock rolled for a reverse triangle. He turned towards an armbar. Tamura defended back to side control. Tamura had a bulldog choke, nope mounted triangle. Shamrock turtled up. Tamura had a guillotine. He let it go. He landed some solid body shots. Tamura turned on top, avoiding a triangle to land back in side control.The crowd applauded. Tamura went to north-south. Shamrock nearly had an armbar, retained guard. Tamura passed to side control defending a guillotine. Ten minutes gone by. He had like an arm slicer from the top, an armless armbar with a neck crank, he's really cranking it, ugh.... Shamrock's trying to drag Tamura's head back with his legs, he escaped. The crowd did the stomp thing. Shamrock regained half-guard. Apparently this is Rings. Hmm.. The ref stood them up and the crowd applauded. 'He's just bouncing around,' Shamrock said. Tamura landed a body kick. Shamrock landed a knee and a high kick. Tamura got a double to guard. Shamrock landed some body shots from the bottom. Shamrock tried for a guillotine twice and just slipped off. Shamrock was turning towards a kneebar. Shamrock worked towards an armbar. Tamura turned to side control and missed an armbar completely. Shamrock turned on top to guard. 'You gotta stay on top, Frankie'. Shamrock landed a closed fist strike to the body and got a yellow card. Shamrock smiled and said 'ehhhhh' and walked to his corner. Fifteen minutes in. Shamrock blocked a high kick. Shamrock kneed the face. Tamura got a double to guard popping out of a guillotine. Tamura passed to side control. Tamura passed to half-guard. He passed to side control. 'You gotta move now.' Tamura mounted. Three minutes left, basically seventeen minutes in. 'Watch his chin.' Shamrock held the leg. He was going for a leglock wearily. 'Go now, Frank.' Tamura had the back, Frank looked for a kimura. He had it. He rolled with it on top to north-south and Tamura got a rope break... Pussy. Shamrock blocked a high kick and kneed the face. Tamura got a single to side control. One minute left. Tamura went to north-south and then side control. Thirty seconds. Frank went for another leglock, he had the anklelock. Tamura turned out on top to side control and then north-south there. Back to side control and the fight ended. Tamura stayed laying down. Shamrock did some kung fu thing haha. They hugged smiling.